


Titans and Flowers

by we_are_all_trash_here



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, I cried writing this so it's fair, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, lame title, levi crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_trash_here/pseuds/we_are_all_trash_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They was so close, so damn close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this just started off as an "imagine if...." but somehow it turned into this.

There they are nearing the of the biggest fight in their lives against the titans, the number of soldiers they have lost are surprisingly low. They just need to take down the ape titan and it will be over. Levi is heading towards the ape titan when he saw it happen. Hange had gotten there before him and the titan struck her down.

“HANGE!!” He cries out, desperately, because no, there is no way that just happened.

He wants to go to her side, but he knows he must take down the ape titan first. He can’t let personal feelings get in the way. Thankfully with the help of Eren in his titan form and Mikasa backing him up along with the remaining solders acting as decoys, they was able to deal with him quicker than Levi thought they would. However he didn’t even stay long enough for the body to fall to the ground face first.

He’s by Hange’s side in the blink of an eye. He can tell she’s losing, lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. The rational side of him knows she won’t make it, but he isn’t listening to that part of him. He’s listening to the part that keeps tell him she can’t die, it’s impossible for her to die, that this isn’t really happening.

He is holding her in one arm, trying to stop the bleeding with the other. Blood. So much blood.

“Damn it, shitty glasses, you really did it this time.” He says softly.

She lets out a short breathy laugh. “s-so-rry,” she croaks, “I-i’m…g-get-tting…bloo-d…on ..y-ou.”

“Then I guess you can wash it out of my clothes when we get back.” He know it won’t happen. Not because she is horrible at washing clothes, but because he knows better, he knows she won’t be coming back with them. He can feel her breathing begin to slow down, her eyes are barely staying open. He knows she is fighting so hard to even stay conscious.

“h-ey…Le-levi…I-’m..so..sl-eep-y.” She stutters out. 

“It’s okay go to sleep.” voice still soft “It’s been a long day, so rest.”

She slowly takes his had that had been trying to stop the bleeding and gives it a squeeze with all the strength she could muster, before it falls limply at her side. Her eyes are no longer open. She is no longer breathing.

He pulls her body close and buries his head in the crook of her neck, not caring that more blood is getting on him. He is trembling. He few tears escape his eyes. pretty soon he is sobbing into her neck, not caring if the others can hear. This wasn’t suppose to happen to her. She was suppose to get out of these damn walls and explore the world. She was suppose to find all different kinds of life, plants and animals a like, and discover as much as she can about them. He was suppose to go with her. He was suppose to be there when she stayed up to late documenting her new discoveries and tell her to go to sleep or take a bath. They were suppose to stay together.

Everyone was speechless. Hange was gone. No one new what to do Hange was gone and Levi….Levi was crying.

Mikasa had Eren’s hand in one hand and Armin’s in the other, biting her lip she tried not to cry. Eren and Armin did the same.

Connie clenched his fists tears welling up in his eyes.

Sasha covered her mouth with her hands and hid her face in Jean’s chest and began to cry. Jean wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair and let a few tears slip down his cheeks.

Erwin just stood there, and stared at the two. Though everyone knew there had to be something going on between those two, he was the only one aside from the duo themselves that knew of the promise to go outside the walls together. To be with each other. He also knew they where both waiting until all the titans where gone to voice their feelings. They were so close, so damn close. Now she is gone. He feels useless, he has never seen Levi like this, he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t even know what to say to Levi, so he bows his head and closes his eyes. 

A year past Levi is out adventuring the world, soon after Hange’s funeral he set out to fulfill her wishes and started researching and discovering new plants and animals. The Shiganshina trio joined him about three months back, after they saw the ocean. They decided to stay with him to help him out, mostly Armin helped. He was grateful, he wasn’t good when it came to this kind of stuff that was her territory. 

Six months after the trio started to help him a discovered a new species of flower. It wasn’t the most beautiful flower he ever saw, but something about it made drew him to it. Maybe it’s stems would twist around each other, reminding him of the way Hange twisted her way into his life and becoming more important to him than he ever thought possible. Maybe it was the way that the petals bloomed in so many different colors, yet they all had splotches of brown that made it look like mud reminding him of how she would always be muddy. Maybe it was the shade of that brown that reminded him of her eyes. Whatever the reason was he decided to name the flower after her. 

Five years after Hange’s death, Levi is bitten by a venomous snake, there was no way to save him. The trio brought him back to the walls to bury him next to Hange. Everyone form the scouts was there. Some like Jean and Sasha had brought their children along to say goodbye to the man who was their captain and humanities strongest. Mikasa planted that special flower between Hange’s and Levi’s graves. 

After the funeral Erwin stayed looking down at the head stones. It was hard to believe both of them was gone now.

“Looks like I’m the only one left, first Mike then Nanaba, then Hange, and now you.” He laughed bitterly. “Truthfully I thought all of you would out live me, guess I was wrong.” He whispered sadly, not that he wished he died before them, he just wished they were still here.

A few weeks later Eren and Armin were gathering things out of Hange’s old room that Levi left untouched, saying that once he was done he’d get all her research published along with his. The duo took it upon themselves to do it in his place they already had all of his they just need hers now. Once they collected it all they organized it and took it to the publishing office Connie worked at, they trusted him to do it right. Connie felt honored to do so.

Now humanities strongest and humanities smartest will for ever be immortalized. In a collection of books that tells of titans and flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry....I'm so sorry...


End file.
